


Crazy Bitch

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When I dream, I’m doing you all night, scratches all down my back to keep me right on.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Bitch

Johnny huffs and crosses his arms indignantly, glaring down his fellow band mate as steadily as he can.

 

“You’re not getting away with this,” Brian says, crossing his arms and shrugging, “I’m totally gonna tackle you if you try to leave this spot, seriously.”

 

Johnny pouts a little, and he even contemplates whining, but then Brian would probably have his way, and that just wouldn’t turn out in his favor.

 

“Please,” he moans, and fuck, whatever, he’s whining.

 

“Oh, c’mon, fucktard, I totally just walked in on you jerking off while listening to _Warmness_.  You so totally have it hot for Shads.”

 

“Lies.  I so totally have it hot for Jim, _obviously_ ,” he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and shifting his boxers again.  This is _way_ awkward, especially with this douche.

 

“Epic lies,” Brian snorts, “I’ll get Zack.  He’ll help me prove it.”

 

“Will not,” he retorts, sticking out his tongue.

 

“Just imagine the look on Shads face if you did that.  He might shove you into a corner and fuck you right in broad daylight.”

 

“Nng,” Johnny moans quietly, staggering.

 

“FUCK YEA!” Brian shrieks, throwing up his arms, “You lose!  I’m telling Shads!”

 

“Brian, _wait_!”

 

Johnny jumps forward and grabs onto his arm, all seriously angry this time as he yanks the guitarist back into the room.

 

“Matt doesn’t want anyone knowing,” he whispers shyly, looking down as Brian stops.

 

“Knowing… what?” he queries slowly, eyebrows creasing together.

 

“Y’know,” Johnny says timidly, shrugging slightly.

 

“No, I’m not aware of your current status with our heaving horse cock of a singer.  John?”

 

“Hey, I got your… text,” Matt finishes lamely, staring at Brian.

 

“Yea, I got here first,” Brian says, upping an eyebrow, “And, well, I think I didn’t really wanna be here first.  Have fun, Matt, don’t leave him in pieces,” he concludes before clapping Matt on the shoulder and exiting the bunks.

 

“He knows?” Matt immediately questions, looking afraid.

 

“Fuck yea, he knows.  You’re such an asshole.”

 

“What?  Why?  Baby,” he coos, drawing Johnny against him, “What’d I do?”

 

“It’s one thing to hide us from the public, but from _the band_?  It’s fucking loserville, _Matthew_.”

 

“John, you know how it is.”

 

“I don’t know how it is.”

 

“You do so know how it is.”

 

“Goddamn it, Matt, stop it!  Why can’t they know?  Why aren’t they allowed to see that we’re in love?”

 

“Cos… well… fuck.”

 

“Exactly!” Johnny proclaims, folding his arms in a huff and glaring angrily at Matt.

 

“Look, baby,” Matt starts, stepping forward and cupping his bassist’s chin, “I’m sorry.  We’ll talk to the guys, okay?”

 

“Really?” Johnny folds, expression going soft as he smiles and Matt nods.

 

“Now… let me fuck you like I promised?”

 

Johnny smirks and pulls Matt’s mouth down to his, sighing contently as the singer moans into his mouth, hips meeting his.  He loves when Matt’s all openly hot like this; it makes him feel like he gives so much pleasure to him.  They’re on Johnny’s bunk in seconds, a position he love as Matt rocks his hips into John’s, and he loves denim for this reason.

 

“I’d tell the whole world if you let me fuck you every day like this,” Matt murmurs as he pops the button to Johnny’s jeans and eases them off his hips, “The whole fucking world,” he continues as he kisses him hard again.

 

“The whole word?” Johnny teases, nudging his nose to Matt’s and smirking.

 

“The whole fucking world,” Matt mumbles, kicking off his jeans.  He’s gone into lust and Johnny knows this, but he likes to play it to his advantage anyway.

 

“So, if I let you fuck me every single day like this,” he pauses to stroke Matt’s hard cock, “You’d tell the whole world?”

 

Matt contemplates for a moment, busy enjoying Johnny’s movements, but he frowns as the bassist stops.  Matt takes to kissing him again, and he draws out his intrusion just to piss John off because he loves how pouty he gets, and he’ll do almost anything to see those lips turn down so sexily.

 

“The whole world?” Matt confirms, lining himself up with Johnny and pressing a soft kiss to his lips as Johnny slides his hands over Matt’s firm front and onto his shoulders.

 

“The whole world,” John affirms with a nod, arching and moaning as Matt settles inside him roughly.

 

“No,” he pops the word with a grin, and Johnny rolls his eyes before they go into the back of his head as Matt rocks into him, “Not yet.”


End file.
